


Dragons Are Coming

by McKayRulez



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Banter, Crossover, Daniel Jackson Whump, Dothraki, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Human Sacrifice, International Fanworks Day 2019, Missions Gone Wrong, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: SG-1 Daniel, Jack, Teal'c and Rodney find themselves in another run of the mill mission gone wrong. However, this time it just so happens to be on the "Game of Thrones" planet, at the mercy of Khal Drogo, or as Dr. McKay calls him, "Evil Ronon".





	Dragons Are Coming

**Author's Note:**

> A short crossover fic for International Fanworks day. Enjoy.

After a not so good banquet, SG-1 passed out because the food had been laced with sleep drugs. Thankfully this wasn't the Red Wedding, or they would already be dead. 

Jack eyed the angry Dothraki through the bars of cage they had woken up it. "Daniel.. What are these people saying?" O'Neill asked skeptical. 

Daniel sat up and put on his glasses. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he watched the 'Ronon lookalike' Drogo, speak in his native tongue. Daniel tried to translate. "He's saying we offended their.. Beliefs? Queen? Or something, and.. Have to be sacrificed in honor of the Mother of Dragons."

"Oh.. Is that all? I was worried it was something about death." Jack joked. 

"Indeed." Teal'c looked up. "I see it now." 

Rodney looked up from his lock picking at the giant scaley bird flying circles over the cage. "A Dragon!? Of course! Why wouldn't there be dragons here too?! Greeaaatttt.. Time to add to the 'how screwed we are report'... Ice Zombies? Check, Evil Ronon and Wife? Check! Frozen wasteland? Check! Dragons!? Check! Everyone dies! CHECK!"

"Don't worry guys." Daniel looked out of the cage, hands raised trying to appease Drogo. "I'm sure we can talk this out." 

Rodney rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, YOU don't have anything to worry about, because when you die you'll just come back to life again like a cockroach. The rest of us are kinda screwed." 

\---

After trying to speak to Drogo and getting no responce, (This guy was just as stoic as their Ronon), Daniel squinted up at the incoming doom, curious. "Do you think the dragon is a girl or a boy?" 

O'Neill and Dr. Mckay stared at him in disbelief. "I DON'T THINK THAT MATTERS WHEN IT DEVOURS US!" 

"Well, maybe if we're polite and respect the dragon's customs it wont eat us."

Rodney gave Jackson a condescending look. "Daniel, don't talk. You lower the IQ of everyone in this cage."


End file.
